Sentimiento de confusión
by Shimizublack
Summary: Kazuya Miyuki, ese cátcher quien llama la atención desde lejos, que no carece de pelos en la lengua para decir lo que piensa, no duda ni un minuto en decir lo que piensa. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, existe alguien, que entre más molesta, más su deseo crece. ¿Qué es lo que en ese pitcher de prime año? ¿Qué tiene Sawamura Eijun qué le gusta tanto?


Sentimiento de confusión.

**D**isclaimer: Diamond no Ace al igual que sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectivo autor Yuji Terajima. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mí; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**ítulo: Sentimiento de confusión.

**P**areja: Misawa (Miyuki Kazuya and Sawamura Eijun).

**R**oce de parejas: Ryoichi (Kominato Ryousuke and Kuramochi Youichi). Se verá un poco de todo x Sawamura Eijun.

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

(_Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura_)

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. **

**«Recuerdos de dialogo**»

**_Frases que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. _**

**(#) Definición al final.**

**R**anting: MA.

**G**énero: Yaoi.

**S**ummary: Kazuya Miyuki, ese cátcher quien llama la atención desde lejos, que no carece de pelos en la lengua para decir lo que piensa, no duda ni un minuto en decir lo que piensa. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, existe alguien, que entre más molesta, más su deseo crece. ¿Qué es lo que en ese pitcher de prime año? ¿Qué tiene Sawamura Eijun qué le gusta tanto?

**A**dvertencias: Contiene escenas sexuales lúcidas, y un lenguaje mayor por parte de los personajes, por lo tanto, no me hago responsable de la lectura de personas menores de edad (?)

Al ser un oneshot, espero que todos disfruten de su hilo dramático, está ubicado en un espacio y tiempo temporal entre los partidos del campeonato de verano, antes de la salida de los de tercero. Narrado desde la perspectiva del anime en general, me disculpo de ante mano por si los personajes salen un poco **OoC **(Out of Character), pero aun así, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

**NOTA:** Siento como si tuviese años sin escribir un oneshot, a parte; de que hace poco termine de ver (leer, hasta donde lleva el manga) Diamond no Ace, y sentí que debía de escribir algo de estos dos o de alguna otra pareja, era como un maldito impulso que me estaba llevando fuera de la corriente. Es que… ¡Es tan genial! Sí, nunca pensé que me atraparía un poco más que otros animes de deporte, pero la idea volaba sobre mi cabeza, y quería llenar un poco más el fandom.

Disfruten de la lectura (´∇´) ~

**I.**

— ¡KUOOHH!

Miyuki se preguntó por enésima vez: ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese Idiota? (sí, con mayúscula), luego del entrenamiento matutino, corriendo de un lado a otro. ¿Es que acaso ya había perdido la única neurona que le funcionaba? ¿O es que esa neurona solo servía en las horas de las prácticas? Sobre todo… ¿Qué era esa patética energía que utilizaba para gritar con todas sus fuerzas corriendo con dos neumáticos? Mañana seguramente no iba a tener energías para los entrenamientos de la mañana, aunque era un idiota, suponía que los iba a tener, aunque no de buena manera.

Lanzó un suspiro de sus labios, la noche estaba realmente fría, por lo que sus dedos se congelaban luego de salir del baño, hace una hora y media que habían cenado, por lo cual, todos los demás habían tomado un baño, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones, él se bañaba usualmente de último, por lo que en esos momentos se moría por ir a molestar a Sawamura, aunque estuviera sucio sentía la necesidad de ir al campo solamente para hacerlo gritar más, hacerlo enojar. Pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, no, cuando Furuya aparecía con otro de los neumáticos alrededor de su cintura llamando la atención del pitcher de primer año.

**Ese dúo de idiotas **—pensó. Subió una de sus manos al fleco más largo que caía por su frente, con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a girarlo en una manía de frustración. No entendía el motivo, pero el frío de la noche no solamente estaba congelándole los dedos de las manos, también la poca capacidad mental que tenía para pensar. ¿Por qué quiso ir a molestarlo? E incluso, ¿qué hacía regresando a una vieja manía cuando quería quitársela por completo? Él, quien no mostraba irritación alguna, no debía de mostrarse débil ni con sus compañeros de equipo. Esa manía siempre había salido cuando sufría de un cambio constante de emociones, recordaba que su madre, cuando aún seguía con ellos, estiraba sus dedos alrededor de su cabello para hacerlo, eso era cuando su padre se metía en el trabajo, y no le importaba nada más.

**¿Es que acaso el idiota soy yo? **—dio media vuelta, prefería regresar a su habitación; donde estaba 100% seguro de que sus senpai estarían allí, molestando como de costumbre. Desordeno su cabello, color castaño quien caía por su cuello todavía húmedo, sus cejas que se encontraban ligeramente fruncidas volvieron a su posición original, visualizando entre los cristales de sus lentes los movimientos de los dos alumnos de primero, aquellos con los que él tendría que lidiar en los partidos de ahora en adelante, un par de tontos, sí, pero disfrutaba de sobremanera poder lidiarlos. Ligeramente entrecerró sus marrones ojos, que brillaban con el resplandor artificial de las lámparas que cubrían alrededor del campo.

— ¡Yo, Miyuki! —aquella ligera voz la conocía lo suficientemente bien, no solamente era su compañero de equipo, sino, también su compañero de clases. Kuramochi giró su rostro hacía donde el cátcher estaba observando, agudizando un poco la mirada en la oscuridad del campo para escuchar la voz del idiota de su kōhai, compañero de habitación e incluso de equipo—. ¡Hyahaha! ¿Es que esos idiotas se impulsan con qué? ¿Motor de caballo?

—Los caballos no tienen motor, Kuramochi.

—Es un decir, Ryo-san —los largos labios del estudiante de tercero se alargaron sobre su rostro, mostrando una expresión de indiferencia que siempre estaba presente, sus alargados ojos cerrados se ubicaron en su rostro, observándose, que estaba divertido con la actual situación, o alguna de la cual hubiese llegado antes. Youichi, por su parte, alargaba una sonrisa más abierta en su rostro, con su cabello que caía hacía adelante, con un sonrojo vislumbrándose en sus mejillas.

Kazuya, atino que salían del baño, después de todo, esa era la única manera de ver a Kuramochi peinado hasta abajo.

— ¿También quieres ir a practicar, Miyuki-chan? —le pregunto Ryousuke, su cabello rosa se veía húmedo, aun así, estaba mucho más seco que el suyo; al igual que el de Kuramochi, quien parecía haber sido secado con tiempo.

—No, solo quiero dormir.

—Bueno, con los senpai en tu habitación dudo que puedas descansar, Miyuki —se burló Kuramochi, el de cabellos castaños alargo una sonrisa aislada, viendo al joven de cabellos verdes que sonreía con suficiencia. Sus pequeños ojos de color miel, resplandecían con intensidad, parecía brillar con fuerza, el de cabellos rosas sonrió bastante interesado.

—Bien que puede unirse a nosotros esta noche, Kuramochi.

— ¡¿Eh, eso está bien, Ryo-san?! ¿Jun-san no se molestará? —Kazuya levanto una ceja interesado.

—Bueno, es su habitación. Tampoco es como si tratáramos de ocultarlo de ellos —Ryo rió, llamando la atención de Miyuki quien frunció sus labios con una leve curiosidad. Otra manía que tenía que quitarse.

— ¿Es que acaso están jugando algún juego pervertido? —Kazuya se burló—, ¿Pasaste de los juego de acción a los eroge** (1)**? —Kuramochi alargó una sonrisa de burla entre sus dientes, Miyuki levantó una ceja, convencido que aquello le había molestado, pero no había esperado esa reacción.

— ¿Quieres ver?

—Realmente suena interesante pero n…

— ¡FURUYA! ¡Ese neumático es mío! ¡Quítatelo de encima, búscate tu propia llanta! —el grito de Sawamura llamó la atención de los tres, quienes giraron su rostro de regreso hacía el campo.

— ¿Pero?

Kazuya suspiró—, sí, iré.

Ryousuke sonrió con bastante diversión, sus delgados dedos se enrollaron alrededor de la muñeca del cátcher estrella del equipo de Seidou, la otra mano, quedo entrelazada entre los dedos del parador en corto, primer bateador del equipo. Un sonrojo se visualizó en sus pómulos, sacándole otra sonrisa de indiferencia en los labios del joven de tercer año, aunque este, consideraba que era una sonrisa lo bastante sincera.

—Y bien, ¿Ryo-san también juega? —Asintió, llamando la atención del cátcher—. ¿Tan bueno es?

—Sí, seguro te gustara, Miyuki.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Furuya, por qué escribiste tu nombre encima del mío?! ¡Y con marcador permanente!

—Ahora es mío —los de segundo entrecerraron la mirada al escucharlos discutir, la sonrisa de Ryo creció más, en lo que desaparecían por los pasillos en dirección a los dormitorios del equipo de béisbol.

**II.**

La habitación número 11. De lejos, su puerta de color azul brillaba con intensidad, los pasillos se encontraban vacíos, pero se escuchaba una voz intensa dentro de la habitación. Muchos de los miembros dormían, otros estudiaban en los escritorios, y algunos, seguían deambulando por los pasillos del primer piso en busca de bebidas enérgicas para sus superiores. Kazuya, vio la puerta de su habitación tan lejana como la máquina expendedora del primer piso. Ryo colocó su mano alrededor del pomo de la puerta girándola con seguridad, como si de su propia habitación se tratara. Usualmente a Ryo no le gustaba reunirse con los demás, porque estaba ocupado con otras cosas, sin embargo, ese tipo de reuniones que la hacían poco, llamaban mucho su atención.

—Hemos traído a un nuevo miembro —canturreó con su monótona voz.

— ¡Llegas tarde, Ryo! —Isashiki Jun, gritó. Los demás soltaron una pequeña risa al verlo levantarse de golpe del suelo señalando hacia la puerta—. ¡¿Qué nuevo meimbro?! ¡¿Qué cosas?!

—Oh, Miyuki —este giró su rostro hacía su cama, donde Takigawa Chris Yuu se encontraba sentado con una libreta de color verde entre sus dedos. El de menor curso levanto una ceja, lleno de sorpresa al verlo lo bastante tranquilo con referencia a esa, como le decidió llamar: _Reunión de juegos pervertidos_.

—Chris-senpai… ¿Qué hace usted también aquí? —Kuramochi se preguntaba, si también le llamaría por usted sí alguna vez lograba ganarle en algo. Pero la pregunta paso rápidamente por su cabeza, como la puerta tras de él cerrándose.

—Bueno, he venido a jugar también.

Kazuya dio un rápido vistazo a todos los que estaban dentro de su habitación. Detuvo su mirada en el capitán, quien ojeaba un manga shōjo que le había prestado Jun. Tetsuya Yuki, levantó su mirada, alargando una sonrisa lo suficientemente suya hacía Miyuki quien le observaba con curiosidad. Masuko Tooru dormía en la cama contraria, con un envase de pudín entre sus manos ya acabado. Kawakami Norifumi sacudía suavemente su mano saludando al que recién había entrado, Kominato se sentó a un lado de Tetsu, esperando que Kuramochi también tomara asiento, Jun se ubicó dónde estaba antes, tomando una de las latas de refresco que le tendió Nakada, quien tomó otra posición. Faltaban algunos miembros del equipo, pero si era él quien los juzgará, diría que un montón de idiotas del béisbol estaban reunidos.

—Y bien… ¿de qué se trata el juego?

—Todo a su tiempo, Miyuki —le contestó Tetsu quien inhalaba el aire de la habitación—. Bien, estamos todos.

Kazuya levantó una ceja, ¿Qué eran ellos? ¿Un culto religioso? ¿Satánico? ¿O acaso estaban maldiciendo a los demás jugadores de los otros equipos para que perdieran en el partido próximo? ¿Debía de meterse también? Llamaba realmente su atención, pero quería saber si eso era o no, una reunión de pervertidos.

**Pero esta Chris-senpai aquí** —deslizó su mirada hacía el cátcher que admiraba, que hablaba bastante animado con Jun, que le recomendaba unos buenos mangas.

Tetsu se levantó, señalando su pechó con fuerza. Miyuki casi saltó de la sorpresa al verlo levantarse con bastante ánimo—. ¡¿Quiénes somos?! —una gota de sudor se resbaló por su mejilla, ¿es que acaso era la práctica nocturna del lema de Seidou? ¿Eso les iba a llenar de energía?

« ¡Seidou, los campeones! » —el resto de los chicos grito con intensidad. Miyuki, inconscientemente también lo hizo, se dejó guiar más por el cuerpo que por la mente, frunció ligeramente los labios de nuevo.

— ¿Quién ha sudado más? — « ¡Seidou! » —. ¿Quién ha derramado más lágrimas? — « ¡Seidou! » —. ¿Están listos para pelear? — « ¡Sí! » —. ¡Con orgullo en nuestros corazones tenemos un solo objetivo! ¡Ser campeones nacionales! ¡Vamos! — « ¡Sí! »

Tetsu tomó asiento, el ambiente estaba mucho más enérgico, los demás se adaptaron rápidamente a su matutina reunión de la semana. Miyuki parpadeaba un par de veces sin saber que era lo que sucedía. Los demás comenzaron a hablar entre sí.

—Chris, es tú turno —Tetsu giró a ver al ex cátcher del primer y segundo equipo, ahora el actual anotador quien colabora activamente con los entrenamiento de sus jugadores. Alargó una pequeña sonrisa caminando hasta el círculo para sentarse al otro lado del capitán.

Colocó el cuaderno en el medio, todos colocaron dos de sus dedos en la pequeña libreta, para ser más exactos el índice y el dedo del medio, Miyuki fue impulsado por todo lo que ocurría, siguiendo el ritmo de los demás—. Amigos, hoy hemos sido reunidos por la voluntad de nuestros superiores que ya se han graduado, por aquellos que les han invitado a unirse a nuestro equipo con la voluntad notable, que todo lo que se hable aquí, quedará entre nosotros.

**¿La voluntad de qué?** —Miyuki frunció ligeramente el ceño, Chris deslizo sus dedos hasta llevar la libreta a su pecho, los demás dirigieron su mano hasta su peño. Enfurruñado, por no entender nada, Miyuki hizo exactamente lo mismo.

—Lo que pase dentro de la habitación número 11, se queda en la habitación número 11. ¿Usted jura que guardará en secreto todo lo hablado aquí? — « ¡Sí, lo juró! »

— ¡Bien! Luego del juramento — _¿Es qué eso era un juramento?_ Jun deslizo sus dedos entre sus manos, alargado una sonrisa que podría parecer más terrorífica que la de Ryousuke, después de todo usualmente ladraba todo lo que decía—. Comenzamos con el volumen 2 de…

—Jun, tranquilo. Debemos de inducir a Miyuki a nuestro círculo, el juramento es importante; pero darle la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro también lo es.

—Hyahaha, que haga el baile que hizo Jun-san.

— ¡Juramos no hablar nunca más de eso, muérete, Kuramochi! —Jun golpeo el suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Tetsu rió, recordando aquel baile—. ¡¿Tetsu?!

Chris también había reído—. Lo siento, lo siento… pero no todos los nuevos miembros hacen ese baile. Miyuki, debes de escoger un número, del uno al cincuenta.

— ¿Esto es una broma, cierto? —Kazuya entrecerró la mirada—, es decir… ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

— ¡Primero escoge el número, Miyuki! —gritó con energía Jun, el de cabellos marrones le hizo caso al rubio, su cabello casi anaranjado destellaba con potencia, al igual que sus alargados ojos marrones.

—Veinte —los demás le observaron, Miyuki dirigía su mirada exactamente hacía los ojos de Chris, quien alargo uno de sus dedos para apartar uno de sus ondulados cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos, estos dorados, se cerraron, antes de pasar a las primeras páginas.

La libreta verde lucia vieja, pero parecía bastante confiable porque la sujetaba entre sus dedos, sus labios se alargaron en una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Por qué ese número, Kazuya?

El mencionado levanto una ceja, Ryo sonrió—. ¿No es el número de Sawamura-chan? —pudieron ver la curva en los labios de Miyuki, Ryousuke atino de inmediato a sus pensamientos que había acertado, pero prefirió dejarlo allí, después de todo, los presentes, también habían escogido un número que estuviera cerca de ese _alguien_. Él, había escogido el 6. Youichi escogió el 4.

—Da igual. ¿Qué me toca hacer?

—Prueba estándar para entrar en el equipo. Número veinte; al escoger este número te sientes identificado de alguna forma con dos dígitos que pueden significar mucho en tú vida. Tus senpai, puede que representen ese número de alguna manera pero tú sabes que es de otra…

**¿Qué es esto, el maldito horóscopo?** —sonrió, escuchando hablar a Chris hasta que finalizó.

—La prueba es: Antojos.

— ¿Antojos?

—Sí, ella consiste en decirnos a nosotros cuál es tu actual antojo, háblanos sobre tus problemas —Chris deslizo sus manos entre sus dedos—. Escuche que chicas de primer año se siguen confesando, ¿no es así?

—Chris-senpai… usted realmente posee demasiada información.

—Es mi trabajo.

**¡No, no lo es!** —pensaron los demás.

—Mi antojo… —apoyó sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, levantando la mirada hacía el techo—. ¿Puede ser cualquier cosa?

—Sí, todo menos un antojo de comida —hablo Ryo—, debe ser algo interesante; un amorío, un antojo de salirte del personaje.

— ¿Qué clase de antojo es eso? Lo único que quieren es expiar mi vida amorosa.

—Bueno, es mejor que bailar Hula, Hula **(2)**.

— ¡Kuramochi!

— ¡Tienes ganas! — « ¡Sí, sí, sí! » —. ¡De tocino! — « ¡Yo, yo, yo! » —. ¡Es un cerdo! — « ¡Yo, yo, yo! » —. ¡Puedes ser un cerdo tú también, sí!

— ¡Tetsu!

—Lo siento, esa película realmente me gusta.

—Sí, sobre todo cuando Jun-san salió con una falda hula, hula con cocos.

— ¡Ku-ra-mo-chi!

— ¡Yo, yo, yo! —el de cabellos verdes imitó a Masuko cuando este se encontraba danzado, los demás soltaron una larga carcajada, ante el rostro avergonzado de Jun.

— ¡Que Miyuki hable de una vez por todas!

—Jajá, realmente quisiera ver a Jun-san bailando con una falda hawaiana —el mayor le mando una mirada, este torció el rostro hacía la puerta ignorando que le observaba—. Un antojo…

—Un antojo.

—Con detalles —finalizó, Tetsu. Los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

—Bueno… ya que estás dudando de ello… ¿A quién de los de primero le tienes ganas?

— ¡¿Ryo-san?! —el de cabellos rosas alargó una sonrisa entre sus labios, recordaba que cuando él se unió le habían hecho la misma pregunta; este observo atentamente a Miyuki, quien subió su mano hasta su fleco castaño moviéndolo entre sus dedos en un aire de frustración.

—Eso no es un antojo, Ryo-san.

—Sí lo vez desde otra perspectiva lo es: Tienes ganas, un antojo. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, pero esa no es la pregunta adecuada que debería formular.

—Ah, entonces… ¿A quién le tienes ganas?

**Me va a ignorar, ¿cierto?** —La gota de sudor se deslizaba por su mejilla hasta el piso, los demás habían guardado silencio.

Kazuya quedo mirando el fondo de la habitación, atento al televisor que se encontraba apagado, sus labios curvados con frustración se encontraban palpitando como si quisiera escupir el nombre. Pero no podía. ¿Por qué? Si se lo preguntaba con mayor tranquilidad repasaba a todos los de primer año, desde la cara de póker de Furuya, hasta los ojos cubiertos de Haruichi quien sonreía poco a poco ganándose el corazón de todos por lo adorable que era. Pero… ¿Por qué no podría pensar que nadie más le hacía dudar tanto como Sawamura? Es decir… ¿No escogió su número por nada? ¿Cierto? Deslizo sus manos hasta su nuca.

— ¡Suéltalo, Miyuki!

—Fu…Furuya —todos quedaron en silenció. Ryo miró hacía un costado, borrando la sonrisa que estaba entre sus labios. Youichi también guardo silencio, Tetsu vio a Jun, quien parpadeo un par de veces confundido, pero él también lo estaba. Chris, dirigió una de sus manos hasta sus labios ocultando una risita.

**No es para nada honesto, ¿cierto?** —pensó—. Bueno, que haga su juramento, repite lo mismo que yo.

« Este juramento consiste en guardar todo lo que se habla en estas paredes como nuestro. Todo lo que se habla en la habitación número 11, se quedará como si de nuestros mayores secretos se tratasen, Yo… "Miyuki Kazuya", prometo guardarlo, de lo contrario, Jun-san, me hará comer frijoles. »

—Frijoles… ¿uh? —repitió, cómo si la idea no le gustara para nada. Cuando realmente le daba igual, no es que fuese quisquilloso con la comida, realmente no lo era, pero había ocasiones, en lo que no prefería apostar con sus compañeros de tercer año, realmente, eran unos bastardos sin corazón.

— ¡Retomemos la reunión! —gritó Jun, llamando la atención de todos—. ¡Habíamos quedado en que esta noche interpretaríamos los papeles de: _Horimiya_ **(3)**!

**¡¿Qué carajo?!** —Miyuki no había terminado de entender a donde estaban llegando sus compañeros de ahora la secta secreta de admiradores de manga shōjo, cuando tenía en sus manos la copia de uno de los volúmenes leyendo los paneles de uno de los personajes que amablemente Jun-san le había dado.

**III.**

Furuya Satoru resopló con un poco de molestia. Él, de por sí que no hablaba casi, se dejaba llevar fácilmente por el ritmo de Eijun, sobre todo, cuando este le retaba a una batalla de lanzamientos. Sus alargados dedos se envolvieron alrededor de una de las pelotas de práctica, sujetando con fuerza el guante del otro lado. Iría a convencer al cátcher del primer equipo que recibiera para él. Pero había un pequeño problema, uno, que por más que quisiera admitir lo contrario, no le incomodaba. Su cabello azul caía por su frente lleno de arena, sus ojos alargados de color gris metalizado, casi llegando a un plateado excepcional, brillaban con la intensidad de los faroles de los dormitorios. Eijun, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, su cabello marrón caía alborotado, húmedo con el sudor que se escurría entre sus labios, sus ojos de color marrón, con aquella miel que brillaba incluso con un elogio recibido de sus superiores se movía con más rapidez, aunque lleno de fatiga, con un guante en la mano, echando hacía un lado a Furuya.

¡Primero había sido su compañera! (La llanta), ¡¿Ahora, los lanzamientos?! ¡Y una mierda! ¡Cómo si dejará a ese callado, nunca digo nada cara de póker dejar que ese idiota de lentes recibiera cuando él se encontraba también con ganas de lanzar en el bullpen **(4)**! Los dos miraron la puerta con el gran número 11, inhalaron con fuerza. Sawamura se adelantó abriéndola de golpe.

— ¡Miyuki Kazuya, te vengo a buscar para que lances para mí! —gritó, la puerta hizo un sonido seco.

—No, yo llegue primero —hablo bajo, pero fuerte Furuya.

— ¡Bakamura **(5)**, Furuya! —la voz de Kuramochi se había cortado, iba a comenzar a leer una escena babosa, en la cual Ryo le iba a contestar con vergüenza, en un tonó de voz que nunca antes le había escuchado… ¡Y esos bastardos se atrevían a interrumpirle! —. Ba-ka-mu-ra… —llamó tétrico, pero luego quedo helado al igual que los chicos de primero quienes dirigieron una mirada hacía el suelo, repleto de mangas, exclusivamente tomos de un manga shōjo.

— ¿Qué hacen? —la voz de Eijun sonó bajita, suave, no grito; estaba helado.

— ¡Esto es para la prueba de penitencia! —grito Jun con vergüenza, levantándose del suelo —. ¡Íbamos a jugar al a botellita! ¡¿No es cierto, chicos?!

**¿La botellita?** —se preguntaron los de menor curso. Los senpai, se enorgullecieron por primera vez de la estupidez de Sawamura al verlo que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Furuya, le ignoró; como siempre hacía cada vez que las cosas se desviaban del tema del montículo o de lanzar.

— ¡WOOOOOOOO! —todos miraron a Sawamura, como si hubieran atinado a decir algo que le hiciera sentirse tan feliz—. ¡Chris-senpai está también aquí! —todos se miraron entre sí, ese era sin duda el día de preguntarse: _¿Realmente Chris era tan famoso entre todos por no reunirse a pasar una noche con sus compañeros?_

—Cómo veras, Sawamura —interrumpió la conversación a la fuerza—. Estamos a punto de comenzar a jugar, por lo que no puedo atrapar para ustedes.

—Entonces esperaremos a que termine el juego —habló serio Furuya, él solo quería lanzar para demostrarle a Eijun que definitivamente será mejor que él.

Ryo sonrió—. Si van a entrar, jugarán también.

— ¡¿Podemos jugar?! —gritó efusivamente Eijun, quien nunca en su vida había escuchado sobre eso. Furuya simplemente asintió, los dos caminaron hasta el círculo, donde se hicieron uno a un lado del otro.

Miyuki se levantó, Tetsu le había susurrado que buscara una botella para hacer realidad lo que estaban planeando, este, no dudo en encontrar una entre los papeles bajo su escritorio, regreso hasta el circulo haciéndose a un lado de Kuramochi, quien apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

— ¡Y bien! —Gritó Eijun, todos giraron a verle con curiosidad, sobre todo, porque sus ojos destellaban un brillo peculiar—. ¿Cómo se juega esto?

— ¡Serás idiota, Bakamura! —Kuramochi en pocos segundos se encontraba sujetando a Eijun desde su cintura para que cayera en el suelo, en lo que alargaba su brazo con fuerza, mientras le empujaba la cadera haciéndole sufrir. Este se quejaba, pidiendo que le ayudaran, pero nadie se atrevía a moverse.

—Kuramochi —pidió Chris—, déjalo… sabes que es lento para muchas cosas.

—Solo porque Chris-san lo pidió —soltó a Sawamura, quien comenzó a respirar con dificultad, soltando algunas palabras que no eran descifradas por sus superiores.

—Bueno, el juego consiste en girar la botella, cuando el pico caiga apuntándote debes escoger: Verdad o Reto, sin embargo, la parte de abajo, donde la apoyas —le mostró, con total lentitud como la botella se paraba—, el que le haya salido te hace una pregunta o te pone el reto a cumplir.

— ¡¿Un reto?! ¡¿Cuál sea?! —Chris asintió, los estudiantes de primer año fueron cubiertos por un aura de pelea, estos se miraron entre sí, rezando, porque a ninguno le tocara responder a alguna de sus peticiones.

Tetsu, al ser el capitán tomo el primer turno para girar la botella. Los estudiantes de segundo observaban como esta giraba, al ritmo rápido de una luz destellante. Los de primero, con personalidades tan diferentes, estaban más interesados en pensar que iban a preguntarle a sus senpai. Eijun sonreía, bastante entretenido.

La primera punta, paró en Kuramochi, la parte trasera fue a parar en Jun-san.

**IV.**

Habían pasado rondas exhaustivas. Retos que estaban más allá de su propia imaginación, aun así, ninguno de ellos podría quejarse, porque era un juego. La décimo sexta ronda, a las once de la noche de ese día, cayó directo a Furuya, quien se estaba durmiendo por el cansado juego. La sonrisa de Ryo no tardó en crecer, era él único a quien no le había tocado un patético reto, porque sabía a quién pedírselo.

—Furuya-kun, ¿verdad o reto?

—Reto.

—Bien —y sonrió, su sarcástica sonrisa había crecido en sus labios. Fijó la mirada en Miyuki, quien aburrido, jugaba con la punta de sus castaños cabellos—. ¿Alguna vez has besado?

¡¿Y eso que tenía que ver con el reto?! Furuya había parpadeado, un par de veces desorientado, pero asintió.

—Bien, escoge a alguien de esta habitación, a quien sea. Bésalo.

**¡¿Ryo!?** —el pensamiento de todos fue unánime. El de cabellos rosas entendía muchos sentimientos, por más sarcástico que este fuera, poder disfrutar de los cambios de emociones de los demás le daba una satisfacción estoica. Los labios eran humedecidos constantemente por el sudor que la habitación era llenada, los labios de los demás se abrieron al ver la expresión del chico de primer año.

— ¿Quién sea? —este asintió. Miyuki levantó la mirada ante la expresión tranquila del joven de cabellos azules.

—Pero… ¿No se debe dar un beso a alguien que te gus… —la pregunta de Sawamura había quedado en el aire. Sus labios habían sido presionados por los de un joven mucho más alto que él, pero de su misma edad. Los de tercero abrieron sus labios con pura sorpresa, los de segundo reaccionaron de diferentes formas. Youichi dirigió una mirada hacía Miyuki, quien apretaba con fuerza sus puños, tanto, que la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en sus nudillos. Sonrió, miró a Ryo-san quien tenía una mirada perdida directamente hacía donde él antes veía. Tetsu tosió, intentando captar la atención de todos, inclusive de Furuya, quien se hecho hacía atrás regresando a su asiento.

—Prosigamos.

—Bien, Furuya gir… —pero el sollozo de alguien capto la atención de todos. Eijun, sujetaba sus labios con una fuerza incontrolable, temblaba, de pie a cabeza, mirando a Furuya como si de un monstruo se tratara. Los demás se sorprendieron, sobre todo por su puño que se apretaba contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Sawamura?

— ¡Furuya, eres un idiota! ¡Ese era mi primer beso! —los demás abrieron sus ojos ante aquella confesión.

— ¿Tú primer beso dado por un hombre, Hyahaha? ¡No tienes que llorar por eso, Bakamu… —Youichi calló al instante, al ver los ojos que tanto brillaban con intensidad desvanecerse con fuerza. Estaba temblando, en aquella esquina de la habitación cubriendo sus labios—. Tú… primer beso en general…

Nadie dijo nada más, Chris intento aliviar el ambiente con un comentario que defendiera a su kōhai, pero se ganó una mirada de reprobación de aquel niño. ¿Cómo había permitido que eso sucediera? Pero fue fugaz, el sentimiento de odio que sintió con todos los presentes, pero sobre todo, un gemido acompañado de vergüenza al ver los ojos abiertos de un cátcher, ese, la estrella del equipo quien no se movía de donde estaba.

— ¡¿Pero no tenías una novia en el campo?! ¡Wakana!

— ¡Wakana no es mi novia! ¡Nunca le daría un beso a alguien quien no me gusta! ¡Todos ustedes son unos idiotas! ¡Idiotas! —se escuchó el portazo de la puerta. Kuramochi quedo helado en la posición que se encontraba. Cualquiera, hubiese pensado que correría a hacerle una llave por haberle faltado el respeto a todos los que se encontraban presentes que eran senpai que él, aun así, no se movió, solo dejó que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —la pregunta quedo en el aire, Miyuki, se movió más rápido que Furuya que pretendía alcanzarlo, escucharon como la puerta se cerraba de golpe de nuevo, y el grito de Miyuki llamando al pitcher de primer año.

—Iré a mi habitación —avisó Furuya, pero la mano de Ryo se envolvió en la suya con suavidad, llamando su atención.

—Furuya-chan, sé que quieres que Eijun te tenga en cuenta para todo; pero ya te di una oportunidad… ¿No crees que Miyuki también se merezca la suya? —este no mostro alguna expresión en su rostro, a parte, del chasquido de su lengua contra sus dientes. Los demás aflojaron aquella mirada contra el joven de primero, quien por muy infantil que sea para el béisbol, era bastante maduro para otras cosas.

El único problema que todos veían dentro de la habitación, era la mirada que Eijun le había enviado a Miyuki luego de que el beso se había roto, también, de sus labios temblando cuando el cátcher se hecho hacía atrás apretando sus puños, de lejos, pudo parecer una sonrisa burlona, pero muchos se dieron cuenta de la gota de sudor que se deslizaba por su nuca, también, del sonido de sus dientes golpearse con intensidad, estaba enojado.

¿Con Furuya?, no, con él. Porque tuvo muchas oportunidades, sí, oportunidades de robarle un beso a Eijun.

**V.**

— ¡Sawamura!

Miyuki gritó, llamando la atención del joven de cabellos castaños quien frenó de golpe. Sus puños apretados permanecieron cerrados, delante de la puerta de su habitación, había corrido hacía el primer piso, pero lo único que le interesaba en esos momentos era entrar. No quería verle la cara a ninguno de sus compañeros, no, por ahora. Solo quería entrar, tratar de dormir, o en un gran caso ir a tomar un baño. Pero el Boss **(6)** estaría allí, estaba seguro de que si veía la cara del shōgun **(7)** arrancaría a llorar de nuevo.

—Hey, Sawamura —Eijun no quería darle la cara, no quería girar su rostro para toparse con la burlona del cátcher, seguramente vendría a burlarse de que no aguantaba un simple juego, que seguramente Furuya lo había hecho para enojarlo. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que todo lo que iba a decir era cierto, pero de alguna forma.

Le dolía, le duele. A los dos.

— ¿Qué quiere? —Tan insolente como siempre, no le sorprendía—. ¿Vienes a burlarte de que no puedo soportar un juego? ¿De que seguramente Furuya lo hizo para molestarme? ¿No te cansas de burlarte de mí?

—Tú aceptaste jugar —Miyuki se mordió la lengua. ¿Iba a empeorar todo? Pero así era él, no podría cambiar simplemente por el lloriqueo de un niño de primero, estaban en preparatoria, debía aceptar el hecho de que por mucho que sonara adulador, no iba a ir a consolarlo por lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Así que es mejor que des la vuelta para disculparte con todos…

La puerta de la habitación de Sawamura, causo una corriente de aire antes de que le golpeara la cara con fuerza.

— ¡Púdrete en el infierno, Kazuya Miyuki!

Miyuki apretó sus puños, e intento mover el pomo de la puerta para entrar, pero esta se encontraba cerrada. Intento golpearla con la punta del pie pero sabía que molestaría a los demás estudiantes que podrían yacer a altas horas de la noche dormidos. Él, por su parte, no se despegaba de la puerta, miraba los nombres de los tablones de madera escritos con marcador, repitiendo entre sus labios el nombre de quien se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Sentía que todas sus palabras se atoraban en la garganta, ¿por qué no se movía? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? **Muévete, Kazuya** —se reprendió, su cabeza no le quería hacer caso, sus articulaciones estaban más adormecidas luego de salir del campamento infernal de verano. Era… como si sostuviera una gran piedra grande que le impedía moverse, un paso en falso y quedaba totalmente aplastado. Sí, estaba siendo aplastado por las emociones que irradiaba el joven de cabellos castaños.

« ¿A quién le tienes ganas? » La pregunta golpeó con fuerza su cabeza, escuchó el latir de su corazón con fuerza—. Eijun Sawamura —susurró. Ahora no estaba mintiéndose, si fuese así, hubiese tomado la mano de Furuya para besarlo delante de los demás, para mostrarle a todos de que ese largo pitcher le pertenecía, pero no era así.

Apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta, volvió a mover el pomo con más fuerza—. Sawamura, déjame pasar.

Escucho el negativo del otro lado de la puerta, soltó el pomo de la puerta, mirando la punta de sus zapatos, sencillos, para caminar por los dormitorios luego de salir del baño, sus labios se abrieron, dejando que un suspiro escapara de sus labios. Estaba volviendo a las manías que había olvidado hace años, y todo, por un idiota de primer año. ¿Estaba volviéndose loco? Seguramente iba a acabar como todos los de Seidou, ninguno del equipo estaba cuerdo, todos tenían tantos problemas como él pero le veían con arrogancia, se hacían los interesados cuando no eran más que un montón de vagos. Volvió a abrir la boca, pero esta vez no emitió ruido alguno, solamente se encargaba de escuchar dentro de esta, el constante sollozo del joven de cabellos castaños.

—Sawamura —volvió a llamar, suave, como si estuviera acostumbrado a sus pataletas—. Abre la puerta.

—Vete.

—Sawamura.

— ¡Solo abriré si se trata de Chris-senpai! —Otra vez, sintió una punzada en su corazón, pero esta vez era mucho más fuerte que la que sintió cuando Furuya había besado a Eijun. Eran celos, sentía el suficiente celo de Chris-senpai por tener muchas más habilidades que él, aunque estuviera herido. Pero ahora, se sentía como un inútil, porque ese mocoso… ¡Qué ahora le pertenecía! Se iba chillando a las piernas de Chris…

—Sawamura.

— ¡Ya te lo dije, cátcher de segunda!

—Eijun, por favor, abre la puerta.

Silenció, Kazuya no escuchó absolutamente detrás de aquel portón azul. Hasta que el pomo se movía hacía un lado. Él, se alejó de esta para que fuera capaz de abrirla, miraba hacía el suelo, con la mirada perdida, que dirigía hacia adelante sin ver a absolutamente nada, solo un punto, uno, en el suelo que era totalmente invisible para él, y para todos quien lo observara con intensidad. El de primer año levantó su rostro, topándose con la mirada de Miyuki, que estiró sus dedos hasta toparse con la suave piel del pitcher, aunque estaba un poco rasposa por la arena, también, por todo el entrenamiento de la tarde.

—Diga lo que tiene que decir rápido… Miyuki-senpai —sonrió, bastante enternecido al escuchar su tono de voz.

— ¿Por qué es que ahora te da de tratarme de senpai? —el menor tembló, enojado. Miyuki volvió a reír, enternecido—. Eijun, déjame pasar —negó, moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro—. ¿Por?

No contestó, dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir a Kazuya dar uno hacía adelante. Se repitió hasta que el mayor entro totalmente en la habitación, cerró la puerta, dirigiendo una mirada hacía la desordenada cama del pitcher de primer año, también, en la oscuridad, podría ver el reflejo del rostro de Eijun, desde las luces que entraban de los pasillos.

—Eijun —le llamó por su nombre, el menor saltó—. Fue solo un juego —repitió, tranquilo—, no quiere decir que vayas a salir con Furuya ni nada por el estilo. Un beso, no significa nada.

— ¡Fue mi primer beso!

—Pero… ¿Será el último? —El de cabellos castaños apretó sus labios—. Solo fue un roce de labios, eso suele interpretarse en el extranjero como un saludo, no llores por eso —vio a Eijun haciendo un puchero, sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa.

—Lo estaba guardando…quizás no lo entiendas, pero quería guardarlo para alguien que realmente me gustara…

—Así que el problema no fue que: "_Un hombre te lo diera_", sino, "_Quien te lo dio_" —Miyuki sonrió, Eijun asintió. Tal vez ambos tuvieron un mal presentimiento, pero la primera persona que cruzo por la cabeza del cátcher de preparatoria, fue Chris-senpai, sin embargo, por la cabeza del castaño.

—Tú… —Miyuki levanto una ceja—. ¿A quién le diste tu primer beso?

—Ah… realmente no lo recuerdo —en la frente de Sawamura se le hincho una vena—. Mi mama solía despedirse de mí con besos en la boca, Padre también, por lo que no recuerdo quien de los dos me dio un primer beso.

— ¡Esos besos no cuentan!

— ¿No sería lo mismo con el de Furuya? —Eijun calló, apretó sus puños con fuerza—. Fue un simple beso por un juego, fue como un saludo, una despedida de tus padres, un beso de tu hermano.

—No tengo hermanos…

—Da igual, entiendes mi punto —Sawamura sonrió, seco, en la oscura habitación—. Eso no fue realmente un beso, a lo que quiero llegar es que no debiste de hacer tanto alboroto por eso.

—Yo quería… que… mi primer beso fuera… con… el beso… primero… —estaba nervioso, no se atrevía a decir las palabras correctas.

— ¿Chris-senpai? —el castaño levanto la mirada, este se topó con los ojos llameantes de Miyuki—. ¿Querías que tu primer beso fuese con Chris-senpai?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No lo ocultes, si realmente te gusta Chris-senpai deberías decirle. No creo que a él le moleste darle un beso a un idiota como tú para borrar los rastros del beso de Furuya.

—No veo a Chris-senpai de esa forma… —Miyuki levanto una ceja—. ¡Puedo ser un idiota a veces, pero incluso yo puedo aclarar mis sentimientos de forma correcta!

—Entonces… ¿Quién es?

— ¿Por qué tengo que decirte?

—Porque no has terminado la frase, e incluso perdiste hasta tiempo en la gramática porque has organizado mal la respuesta.

— ¡Miyuki, idiota! ¡Idiota, Kazuya!

—Oe, oe, si me vas a llamar Idiota o Kazuya o Miyuki hazlo completo.

—Yo… —Miyuki levanto una ceja—. ¡Yo soloqueríaquetúmebesarasnoquelohicieraFuruya!

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

— ¡ARG! ¡Quería darte mi primer beso a ti, Aho-Yuki **(8)**!

Miyuki permaneció en silencio, cinco largos minutos. Escuchaba el reloj avanzar un poco, cómo la manecilla se movía de un lado a otro haciendo tic-tac consecutivamente. Sus labios se abrieron, formando una sonrisa lo suficientemente ladina para ser arrogante. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en su estómago en esos momentos? Era una emoción que no podría describir con exactitud. Era como la primera vez que jugo béisbol delante de muchas personas. O cuando saltaba de pequeño diciéndole a sus maestros que él quería ser el cátcher.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Sus manos estaban sudando con facilidad, sus labios se habían abierto lo suficiente para inhalar el aire tensionado de todo el lugar. Pero luego, reacciono al ver el dedo índice del idiota señalándole.

— ¡Já! ¡¿Creías que iba a decir eso?! ¡Nunca le daría mi primer beso a un idiota!

—Le diste tu primer beso a Furuya —el de cabellos oscuros casi se avergonzaba de nuevo, pero no pudo aguantar más al sentir una mano enrollarse alrededor de su muñeca, como su cuerpo fue apretado constantemente con el cuerpo de alguien mucho más alto que él. Miyuki medía aproximadamente 1,79 metros de alto, él era cuatro cabezas más alto.

—Miyu… —apretó sus labios contra los del menor, su respiración cortada fue envolviéndose alrededor de sus rostros. No había sido un simple roce, sus dientes habían chocado con los de Eijun, probándole, que le había tomado sinceramente desprevenido. Sus labios habían succionado cualquier rastro de duda por los que se encontraba entre los suyos, duraron así tres minutos, se separó de él, quien respiraba agitado.

—Hey, campeón, no hemos terminado —Eijun tembló, los labios de Miyuki formaron una sonrisa—, abre la boca —le ordeno. Sawamura obedeció, sus labios temblaban, pero a medida de que los del experto se movían entre los suyos, estos fueron adaptándose más fácil a los de Miyuki. No era un profesional besando, ese había sido su segundo beso, pero sentía el calor de la boca de Miyuki entrando por su garganta, como sus labios se movían suavemente, pero luego saltó, al sentir una cálida sensación que recorría toda su boca. Una lengua, ¡era la lengua del cátcher! Toda su cavidad fue invadida, la lengua de Miyuki le recorría por completo, sus piernas temblaron, Kazuya, le tomo entre sus brazos para hacerlo retroceder hasta la cama, donde lo deposito, rompiendo el beso que habían llevado hasta ahora.

La respiración agitada, los cuerpos humedecidos por el sudor del castaño estaba mezclándose con la ropa del cátcher de segundo año, quien alargo una sonrisa entre sus labios.

—Eso… es un beso, Eijun.

El castaño fue invadido violentamente por un sonrojo, su estómago estaba moviéndose como un tren de bala, sus manos no se apartaban de la cama, mucho menos, al sentir como sus dedos se envolvían alrededor de las palmas de Miyuki.

—Miyuki…

—_Shh_ —le insinuó para que guardara silencio. Pero no fue suficiente, porque comenzó a reírse entre las piernas de un avergonzado Sawamura.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué te ríes?!

—Hey, Sawamura —este le prestó atención, le había gustado que le llamara Eijun—. ¿Por qué estás tan duro?

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Un lento vaivén, que fue hacía abajo apretando la entrepierna de ambos. Eijun jadeo, arqueando su espalda por aquel movimiento que le había tomado por sorpresa. Kazuya había alargado una sonrisa, bastante divertido, sobre todo, porque en la punta de los labios de Sawamura, caía la saliva que él había estado manipulando por todo el beso.

—Estás duro, pervertido.

— ¡Ca… —midió sus palabras—, fue tú culpa! Primero vas y me besas… luego eso con la lengua… y… y…

—Eijun, abre la boca —el mencionado obedeció de inmediato, la lengua de Kazuya volvió a enredarse con la del mencionado, este no podía quejarse, la boca sucia de su superior seguía siendo igual, pero ahora, estaba él siendo ensuciada por ella—. Te daré una mano —le susurró, sobre sus labios, abriendo el pantalón de Eijun, lo suficiente para que este jadeara de placer, una libertad que le daba al notar como su erección se encontraba aunque entre su bóxer, menos apretada.

—Miyuki… todavía estoy…

— ¿Sudado, jadeando? —Le completó lo que iba a decir, relamió sus labios—. ¿Y? No es como si yo nunca me hubiese masturbado luego de un partido —Sawamura saltó por la sorpresa, los labios de Miyuki se movían cobrando vida sobre su rostro, su aire rozaba su piel—. Luego de un partido, había una adrenalina que me recorría todo el cuerpo, quería librarme de ella, pero un baño nunca funcionaba, nunca, por lo que una vez intente hacerlo con el uniforme puesto. Luego de las practicas, de los partidos…

Eijun escuchaba, sentía la yema de los dedos de Kazuya rozar la tela, una que se humedecía de inmediato con el pre-semen que su miembro expulsaba con mayor intensidad. La mano de Miyuki envolvió el miembro de Sawamura, haciendo que este expulsara un jadeo de placer, este cobró vida, poco a poco estaba sintiendo como el olor a sexo se mezclaba fácilmente con su paladar, como su saliva intentaba caer por la garganta pero se atragantaba con facilidad. Era un maldito martirio, pero podría sentir bajo su cuerpo pequeños espasmos que su kōhai liberaba con cada roce, con cada movimiento. Lo estaba haciendo lento, torturándolo. Relamió sus labios, los ojos de Eijun estaban cerrados, jadeando constantemente.

—Eijun —le llamó, Miyuki sentía que algo se apretaba en su pantalón, crecía cada vez que apretaba más el miembro del adolescente, sus dedos se movieron hasta la mano de Sawamura, llevándolo hasta su pantalón—. Mueve tus muñecas, así podrás entrenar un poco desde la posición donde estás —sus labrios se abrieron, encontrándose con el lóbulo de la oreja del pitcher.

Sawamura, temblando bajó el pantalón de Miyuki, encontrándose con un bóxer, quien apretaba con fuerza un miembro lo suficientemente despierto al igual que el suyo, sus dedos se enredaron a su alrededor, y su muñeca parecía comenzar a trabajar. Lento, pero seguro. Miyuki jadeo contra su oreja, lo que le provocó que su piel se erizara, sus dedos volvieron a hacer el mismo trabajo, con una mayor velocidad, los dedos de Kazuya también habían cobrado vida, siguiendo con su trabajo desde la posición donde estaban.

—Hey… Eijun —Miyuki apartó su mano del miembro del menor, este le miró con curiosidad, en lo que se movía lo suficiente para sentarse en la cama, señalando su miembro, bajando su pantalón hasta dejar al aire su erección—. Bésalo —susurró, el pequeño parpadeo un par de veces sin entenderlo.

— ¿Quieres que yo…? —este asintió—. Pero… yo no sé cómo se…

—Abre la boca como si me estuvieras besando —indicó, deslizando sus dedos por su labio—, con tu lengua recórrelo, también… —sonrió, sintiéndose atraído por su inocente mirada—, no utilices los dientes, Eijun.

Sawamura abrió sus labios, sentándose delante de Miyuki antes de bajar su cuerpo, rozando sus labios cerrados con los de su miembro, abriendo, poco a poco sus labios, su lengua, había tocado la punta del mencionado, el sabor del pre-semen recorrió su garganta, Miyuki se dio cuenta de inmediato al verlo apretar sus dientes, antes de abrir totalmente la boca para meterlo dentro de él. Su lengua temblaba al rozar el tallo, pero comenzó a acostumbrarse, cuando llegó al final, deslizando toda la lengua al comienzo de nuevo.

—No… sácalo y mételo… —indicó, sus labios se abrieron dejando que un suspiro escapara de estos—, a medida de que lo vayas haciendo, desliza la lengua por su alrededor, vuelve a repetirlo… cómo si te estuvieras masturbando.

Este asintió, Kazuya, más que nadie sabía que Eijun aprendía realmente rápido. Por lo que sus labios se cerraban alrededor de su miembro, moviendo su cabeza constantemente cuando lo sacaba. Sus dedos temblaban, intentando sujetar con fuerza el miembro que yacía entre sus manos. Abrió sus labio, jadeo al sentir como tenía grandes ganas de vomitar por meterlo hasta el fondo, pero los dedos de Kazuya se enredaban en su cabello, obligándole a golpear hasta el fondo.

—Ei…Eijun —jadeo, echando su cabeza hacía atrás. El pitcher de primer año sacó su boca del miembro contrario al sentir cómo su boca palpitaba, el semen que estaba saliendo de su boca caía en su mano, manchándola por completo, delante de él, la sonrisa que había formulado Kazuya, era diferente, podría sentir como este se dejaba llevar por sus movimientos.

Sawamura, al ver la mirada de Miyuki se cohibió, pero no se movió de donde estaba, había algo que estaba recorriendo por su cabeza.

—Baja tus pantalones —y allí, llegaba aquella pregunta. ¿Era él quien iba a estar abajo? ¿En serio? No dijo nada más, obedeciendo, pero iba a manchar el pantalón de ejercicio, por lo que su compañero deslizo sus manos hasta estos, para terminar de quitarlos junto con el bóxer del castaño menor—. Date la vuelta —este obedeció de inmediato, Sawamura jadeo al sentir como Miyuki se apoyaba con sus rodillas, tomando el miembro del joven castaño comenzando a moverlo, de adelante hacía atrás.

— ¿Miyuki?… ¡ah!

Sawamura se había venido, mucho más rápido que Kazuya, tal vez por los movimientos del mayor, o más bien, porque ya estaba realmente apunto de venirse, los dedos de Kazuya se encontraban empapados de aquel líquido blanco, que dirigió hasta la entrada del castaño, primero un dedo, que le hizo crispar de dolor.

—Relájate, meteré uno por uno… sí no lo soportas, me podrás decir; me detendré.

—No… —Miyuki levanto una ceja.

—Eijun, sí te lastimo pondrás demasiado esfuerzo en los entrenamientos, por lo que es mejor que me digas si sigo o sí…

— ¡NO! ¡Sí Miyuki-senpai se siente culpable por lo que estamos haciendo, no habrá próxima vez!

—Oe, oe… ¿crees que yo haría esto con un kōhai por un vago impulso de deseo? —las manos de Sawamura estaban apretadas en puños. Miyuki suspiro, introduciendo uno de sus dedos, moviéndolo dentro y fuera de su entrada—. Sawamura —este temblaba, tal vez estaba llorando, este suspiro, deslizando sus labios por su trasero, Eijun tembló, al sentir algo entrando dentro de él, no era un dedo… era...

— ¡Miyuki, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

— ¿Qué más? —Le pregunto sacando su lengua, pasando esta por aquel lugar constantemente en un deseo de poder lubricar con su saliva—. No tengo a la mano un lubricante… ¿Qué mejor que la saliva del ser humano?

—Pe…ro esta sucio…

—Sí, igual que tu cabeza —Sawamura frunció el ceño—, escucha, Eijun. No haría esto con nadie que no me gustara… ¿Entendido?

—No le entiendo, Kazuya-senpai.

**¿Y el mocoso se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre? Me entendió, ese bastardo lo hizo** —suspiro, dejándose llevar por el momento—. Me gustas, Eijun.

— ¡Tú también me gustas, Miyuki Kazuya!

— ¡No me llames por mi nombre completo, Idiota!

— ¡Eso duele! ¡Sobre todo si no le puedo ver la cara!

La sonrisa de Kazuya no se había borrado de su rostro, sus labios se habían apegado a su trasero, luego de unos minutos donde sintió que se encontraba mucho más sensible que antes, pensó que estaba listo para sus dedos. Sus lágrimas estaban mezcladas con gemidos de placer, Eijun estaba disfrutando, aunque temblaba constantemente con los movimientos del cátcher. Su primer dedo entro, adentrándose para poder adecuarse a la entrada. El segundo no tardo en venir, Eijun apoyó sus manos en la cama, levantando mucho más el trasero llamando la atención de Kazuya, quien alargo una sonrisa, los gemidos salían más fluidos, el dolor era casi nulo, aun, sintiendo una inconformidad allí, podría sentirse realmente excitado en poco tiempo. El tercer dedo entró, se sacudió con fuerza, por lo que Miyuki se detuvo un momento.

—Eijun…

—Continua… —este vio hacía la entrada, moviendo mano de adentro hacia afuera, los jadeos comenzaron a convertirse en gemidos, estos se hicieron cada vez más sonoros cuando impulsaba sus caderas hacía atrás, adentrando mucho más los dedos del mencionado—. Kazuya… ¡ah!

Temblaba de la cintura hacía abajo, sus piernas no estaban resistiendo, y él tampoco lo haría por muchos minutos. Intento levantarse de la cama, pero lo único que consiguió fue golpearse la cabeza con la cama de arriba. Chasqueo la lengua, apoyando sus piernas fuera de la cama, acomodando con sus dedos libres las caderas de Eijun las cuales se levantaban por encima de él.

—Kazuya…

— ¿Hm? —el mayor estaba buscando la manera de acomodar a Eijun entre sus piernas, también, la forma más fácil para él acostumbrándose para que no estuviera tan doloroso al día siguiente.

—Pu…puedo sentarme a horcadas —los labios de cátcher se abrieron con sorpresa, sus dedos se deslizaron por sus caderas apoyando la idea de alguna forma.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo?

— ¡Pu…puedo! ¡No me subestimes!

—No es como si alguna vez lo hubiese hecho —sonrió, después de todo de Sawamura Eijun se podría esperar de todo, de eso, estaba totalmente seguro Kazuya.

Sawamura le ayudo a acostarse, él se sentó a horcadas en su estómago, estaba temblando, pero sus labios fueron atrapados por los pesos del cátcher, sus manos se enrollaron contra las contrarias buscando con ayuda la forma de entrar. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Kazuya, quien estaba guiándole suavemente por su recorrido, jadeo con fuerza, mostrando el dolor que le causo tan solo la punta con el roce de su entrada, pero decidió entrar, poco a poco, hasta el fondo de una sola vez. Aun así, se quedó quieto, sin mover ni un solo musculo. Kazuya sentía como le apretaba, sabía que dolía, sobre todo, porque aquel muro de Seidou estaba sacudiéndose, ese niño tan emotivo, e incluso que chillaba por absolutamente todo, se aferraba con fuerza a su suéter, que comenzó a quitar, Miyuki le ayudo con el suyo, en lo que se aferraba para besar su cuello, bajando por todo su abdomen para relajarlo.

Besos en sus pezones, con los que se detuvo a jugar. Eijun comenzó a gemir, llamando la atención del cátcher —. ¿Eres débil aquí, Eijun-kun? —llamó, con suavidad. El de cabellos castaños saltó por aquellas palabras, atrapado por una vergüenza incontrolable, pero Miyuki siguió jugando con él, calmándole con besos, que fueron convirtiéndose en largos por los labios de ambos atrapándose entre ellos. Hasta que sintió que la cadera de Eijun subía y bajaba—. Relájate… —le hablaba al oído, suave, repartiendo besos por su rostro. Sawamura se movía, de arriba hacia abajo dejándose guiar por las manos de Kazuya quien le besaba, deslizaba sus dedos hasta su espalda baja ayudándole. Sus caderas subían, bajaba.

El vaivén pasó de gemidos que desgarraban dolor en su garganta a aquellos que se movían constantemente por todo su cuerpo. Abría totalmente sus labios echando la cabeza hacía atrás, gimiendo cada vez más alto. Sus labios formaban una sonrisa, como aquella que le conquistaba cuando jugaba béisbol, que desaparecía por el suspiro, el puchero de sus labios, y su cuerpo moviéndose cada vez más rápido. Kazuya se dio cuenta, por lo que desaceleró los movimientos contrarios por unos más lentos, que se acoplaban a su plan de: _Mantenerlo en forma o al menos un poco para el entrenamiento de mañana_.

—Lento, Eijun… después no te podrás levantar en la mañana —asintió, siguiendo las indicaciones de Kazuya quien movía su cuerpo hacía arriba golpeando en lo más profundo del pitcher, quien se sentía realmente bien. Su cuerpo temblaba con cada movimiento, se apoyaba en su rodilla para mantenerse estable, aun así, sus labios se cerraban constantemente alrededor de los de Miyuki, quien le recibía con una sonrisa en los labios, correspondiendo.

—Kazuya… yo —el mayor correspondió a lo que estaba musitando, la mano izquierda Miyuki no se había dejado de mover encima de su miembro, por lo que si el contrario iba a venirse, él también.

—Yo también, Eijun… —le avisó, mordió con fuerza el lóbulo de su oreja, al sentirse realmente apretado por el contrario. Su abdomen quedo lleno del flúor del joven de cabellos castaños, en lo que dentro de él, todas sus paredes quedaron cubiertas con la esperma del cátcher, quien deslizo sus labios por todo el cuello del joven pitcher, quien todavía estaba temblando. Decidió tomar entre sus dedos la sabana de la joven proeza, antes de poder acostarse él.

—Eijun —le llamó, el menor levantó su rostro hasta Miyuki, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa—. Tenemos que levantarnos temprano para tomar un baño —este asintió, no estaba más de acuerdo con aquello, aun así, en esos momentos, no se podría levantar, y eso de tomar aire también iba a ser un problema para él.

**VI.**

Esa mañana, era como cualquier otra. ¿Y cómo es una mañana corriente para los miembros del equipo de béisbol? Bueno, entraban a la cocina escuchando efusivamente el griterío que ocasionaba Eijun discutiendo con un callado Furuya quien solo le contestaba cuando este le retaba a lanzamientos, u otras cuestiones. En la cafetería del equipo, todos se encontraban comiendo, sumergidos en su propio mundo. El entrenamiento de la mañana había sido suave, corrieron alrededor de la cancha unas cincuenta vueltas, luego hicieron estiramientos. Practicarían con las maquinas en la tarde, inclusive los lanzamientos con un programa nuevo del entrenador. Chris le había dado un nuevo menú a Sawamura en la mañana que este recibió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego de haberse disculpado con todos sus superiores de lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior, había vuelto a ser el mismo. Miyuki lo había logrado, la pregunta era… ¿Dónde estaba Miyuki Kazuya a esas horas de la mañana? Lo habían visto en el entrenamiento matutino, aun así… ¿Dónde estaba? La puerta de la cafetería se había abierto, Kazuya había aparecido con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Buenos días, sí es de día! ~ —todos dirigieron una mirada hacía el silencioso cátcher, que aunque no tuviera pelos en la lengua para decir todo lo que quería, una efusividad suya solo indicaba algo: _Problemas_.

Los miembros del equipo dirigieron su mirada hacía el cátcher quien camino para recibir su desayuno, encaminándose de nuevo a la mesa donde Sawamura se encontraba con algunos miembros de primer año, a un lado de él, Furuya entrecerró un poco la mirada, Miyuki no sabía si se trataba de porque quería lanzar en el bullpen, o porque entendía sus sospechas de un avance con Sawamura, por lo que alargó esa sonrisa molesta que sacaba de quicio a todos.

—Buenos días, Eijun.

— ¡Oh, buenos días, Miyu…! —toda la cafetería abrió los ojos de golpe. Los palillos de muchos se rompieron, exclusivamente los de Furuya quien había visto aquella acción como un grito de guerra. Chris lanzó un suspiro de sus labios, ante la gran carcajada que había soltado Youichi: "_Hyahaha_ _¡Lo sabía!_" había gritado de la nada.

Sawamura se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, la acción de Miyuki le había tomado desprevenido, sobre todo, porque debió darse cuenta de que escondía algo luego de haberle llamado por su nombre. Jun soltó un bramido, corriendo hasta la mesa comenzando una discusión con Miyuki, sobre cosas que no tenía que hacer delante de los demás miembros sin decirles a ellos lo primero que pasaba. Tetsu, pidió detalles, como el buen capitán que era, necesitaba conocer más sobre sus compañeros. Los demás miembros habían quedado plasmados en sus asientos, sobre todo los de primero quienes observaban exclusivamente a un avergonzado Sawamura, que incluso aquel beso le había dejado: sin aliento, sin hambre y con ganas de hundirse bajo tierra.

—Jajá —Miyuki no dejaba de reír, los demás se pusieron en su contra insultándole porque habían arruinado el desayuno pero este no salía de la diversión. Furuya frunció el ceño molesto, levantándose de golpe en la mesa.

—No perderé contra Miyuki-senpai.

Todos lo miraron con cara de: _¡¿No perderá con qué?!_ Cuando se dieron cuenta de que apuntaba con sus labios los de Eijun en un nuevo beso, el de cabello castaño saltó de su asiento por la sorpresa, pero la fuerte presión de Furuya sobre sus hombros le impedía moverse, y él, quien estaba todavía con un dolor en su cadera baja no se movió por la presión.

— ¡Furuya! —los de primero gritaron con sorpresa. Haruichi, quien se encontraba a un lado de Satoru lo vio atentamente, antes de dirigir una mirada hacía Eijun quien se había quedado sin aliento.

— ¿Eijun-kun? —le llamó pasito, luego de que Furuya resoplara por sus labios volvió a su posición en la mesa, Harucchi deslizo sus manos por los hombros de Eijun, también apoyándose hacia adelante para besar sus labios. El silenció se había vuelto eterno, hasta que el pequeño Kominato termino aquel roce, para verle fijamente a los ojos—. ¡Yo tampoco voy a perder!

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡La competencia para ver quien besa mejor a Sawamura! —Zono gritó con fuerza, llamando la atención de los de tercero. Tetsu, se agachó lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los del primer año, los demás del equipo abrieron con fuerza su boca hasta el piso al ver al capitán… ¡AL CAPITÁN! Besar a uno de primero—. ¡SAWAMURA! ¡¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza con el capitán para besarlo en la boca?! ¡Yo ni siquiera puedo dedicarle un poema!

**¡¿Y ese es tu maldito problema?!** —se preguntaron todos.

— ¡YO! ¡TETSU! ¡No te me adelantes, maldita sea! —Jun también había unido sus labios con los de un choqueado Sawamura, quien intentaba salir de aquel golpe duro contra su orgullo.

—Yo también lo haré —Ryo, apoyó sus labios en los de Youichi, llamando la atención de todos los presentes antes de posar los suyos en los de Sawamura, sonriendo más al ver la reacción de los demás, sobre todo el gran sonrojo que estaba en las mejillas de Kuramochi—. Es imposible que te deje besar a alguien más, Youichi.

**¡¿Y tú si puedes?!** —se preguntó el resto, pero Kuramochi solamente estaba sumergido en un pensamiento unánime contra su propia voluntad: _¿Cómo me verán los demás de ahora en adelante?_

Todos los que estaban en la reunión anterior pasaron al frente para besar a un desconcertado Sawamura, a excepción de Chris-senpai quien sujetaba de la cadera con ayuda de Kanemaru a un Miyuki quien iba a explotar en poco tiempo. Ellos lo estaban presintiendo. Furuya explotó antes, tomando de la mano a Eijun atrayéndolo hacía él.

—No pueden quedarse con mi rival — « ¡¿Es que así lo ves tú?! » —Haruichi sonrió bastante divertido, sabía que Furuya no era para nada honesto, pero era fácil de leer. O tal vez, él, al igual que su hermano tenía un don para ver los sentimientos de los demás.

—Sawamura es de todos —opinó el capitán, quien sentado delante de ellos estaba repasando sus palabras versátiles, que animaban a los demás a demostrar aquel respeto—. ¡Una fila para aquellos que quieran más de su optimismo!

— ¡SÍ! —Rugió Jun-san, encontrándose al principio de la fila. Los demás miembros del equipo se colocaron en fila siguiendo inconscientemente la orden del capitán, quien emocionado más que los demás, sacaba fotografías desde su celular.

Miyuki se había soltado de Kanemaru, al igual de Chris luego de meterse entre todos los estudiantes que estaban haciendo fila—. ¡Suelten de una maldita vez a Sawamura, él me pertenece! —les gritó, era suficiente, suficiente con toda esa maldita broma.

— ¡YO NO LE PERTENEZCO A NADIE, ESTÚPIDOS SENPAI! —se soltó de Miyuki, huyendo por la entrada todo completamente sonrojado. Los chicos se vieron antes de soltar un suspiro de sus labios, la mayoría había regresado a su mesa intentando borrar todo lo que vieron en el desayuno.

Una misión difícil, pero no imposible. El problema, era luego, tendrían que ver siempre a Sawamura Eijun, por lo que se volvía básicamente una misión de rango SS.

—Pensé que si todos le besábamos iba a recuperarse de ayer.

—Un mal plan, por cierto —Ryo parecía bastante divertido, sobre todo, porque cierto cátcher había desaparecido.

—Satoru-kun, espera —Harucchi trataba de detener al pitcher, quien intentaba por todos los medios soltarse para ir a buscar quien interfería en su camino como Ace.

—Lo mismo ocurrió ayer, no lo dejaré esta vez —frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Miyuki-senpai lanzará para mí.

Youichi entrecerró la mirada, ¿Estaba bien decirle? Bueno, no es cómo si él no se hubiera dado cuenta después de diez minutos que Kazuya no regresaba, por lo cual prefirió dormir en su habitación, y también, estaba el hecho de encontrar a Eijun despierto cuando regresó en la mañana dispuesto a irse antes al entrenamiento y…

No sé si Furuya o es muy idiota, o realmente esos dos parecían que fueron a lanzar anche…

**VII.**

Eijun estaba enojado, lo suficiente para mandar a la mierda todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero no podía olvidarlo. Lo comprobó cuando todos habían comenzado a robarle besos, también, los comparó cuando Miyuki se había pasado besándole, aun así, los sentía más en la piel, como sus piernas temblaron solamente al sentir los del cátcher morir en sus labios, como su lengua jugueteaba constantemente con la suya e incluso…

—Eijun… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que huir tan rápido? —se precipitó el cátcher de Seidou, inhalando el suficiente aire para ver a su kōhai apoyado en la pared detrás de uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó más enojado que antes. Kazuya sonrió, atraído por aquella mirada de frenesís, sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso que le hacía derretir, su mirada fue más suave al sentir la lengua contraria intentando robarle unos pequeños besos, y succiones.

— ¿Por qué, preguntas? Eso es fácil de responder —le susurró cortando el beso, en lo que apoyaba su frente contra la contraria—. ¿No eres mío?, aunque debó evitar que esa panda de idiotas comience de nuevo el maldito juego ese de anoche —el menor levanto una ceja, el cátcher negó suavemente para luego volver a facilitar el beso. Qué duró más o menos dos minutos, antes de que una voz les interrumpiera, una, que les erizo la piel.

—Me parece excelente que se lleven más que bien. Así podrían mejorar su batería **(9)**, pero te pediría Miyuki, que hagas eso en la habitación —los dos se helaron, giraron su rostro hacía atrás siendo sorprendidos, nada más, y nada menos que por…

— ¡Shōgun!

— ¡No me llames Shōgun, Sawamura! —le bramó, los dos estudiantes asintieron rápidamente—. Sí ya terminaron el desayuno, vayan a clases.

— ¡Sí, Boss! —Kataoka Tesshin lanzó un suspiro de sus labios; estaba lidiando con un montón de niños, y él, parecía el padre de todos ellos.

**N/A: **Tengo años sin escribir un oneshot, bien, así es como lo siento. Pero me enganche tanto con la serie que debía de escribirlo. Tengo otros oneshot, cuatro más o menos en mente con diferentes parejas, pero he de admitir que la personalidad de Miyuki me salió un poco… diferente a como tenía pensado. Creo que se me da mejor la de Eijun, pero se hace lo que se puede.

¡Agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí!

_Pequeño diccionario:_

**(1) **Eroge: Juegos eróticos, mayormente se conocen como los juegos de cita de distintas rutas, el jugador escoge la que más le gusta, si pasas todas las rutas al parecer en muchos tienen un harem.

**(2) **Hula, Hula: La película del Rey León, donde Timón baila con Pumba.

**(3) **_Horimiya_: Un manga shōjo, recomendado.

**(4) **Bullpen: Es donde los pitcher practican su lanzamiento.

**(5) **Bakamura: Sawamura – Baka (Idiota) Es un juego de palabras.

**(6) **Boss: "Jefe" Así le dice Sawamura al entrenador.

**(7) **Shōgun: "General" Otro de sus patéticos llamados al jefe.

**(8)** Aho-Yuki: "Estúpido" – "Yuki de Miyuki" otro patético juego de palabras.

**(9) **Batería: Es lo que se llama así al equipo que hace el pitcher con el cátcher.

¡Realmente agradezco que hayan leído hasta aquí! La próxima vez le traeré algo más didáctico con Eijun de protagonista.

**AN-CHAN.**

**KISS AND HUG.**


End file.
